


He Can Only Imagine

by acherryshrimp



Series: Short Bokuaka Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Overthinking, Bokuaka - Freeform, Both oblivious, M/M, New series, Random & Short, and slightly dumb, bokuto overthinking, dont kill me for it being to short, have i mentioned it's too short?, i created this during class, i dont even know anymore, i will keep adding tags because tags are obviously very fun, no regrets, sorry it's way to short, this ship is my fricking life, too short, what even are these tags forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherryshrimp/pseuds/acherryshrimp
Summary: Unrequited (or so they think) love leads Bokuto and Akaashi to only imagine what it could be like if they were together...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Short Bokuaka Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155635
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	He Can Only Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's me the shrimp ;>
> 
> Comments and critiques are ALWAYS welcome in the comments-- don't be afraid to leave one!
> 
> Also, please note that the prompts in these series will almost always be UNRELATED-- this is to clear up some future confusion :D
> 
> Enjoy~

Bokuto had a problem.

Every day, he would wake up thinking. Every hour of the day his mind would be reeling. Every minute clouds would gather around his thoughts. And every second, thunder and lightning would flash before his eyes.

“What is this metaphorical nonsense?” is what you may be wondering.

Well, it’s hard to explain. 

Have you ever had that feeling of overwhelming love and loneliness at the same time? The feeling of fear and anxiety dragging you, clawing at you, while you subconsciously start reaching towards the very source of it all? This is what Koutaro was experiencing. _Unrequited_ _love_. Or so he believed. Poems, literature, and meaningful sayings had never really taken a hold on Bokuto’s list of interests. Yet there he was, sitting on his roof, stargazing and whispering phrases to himself like a wise old philosopher. He breathed in and out deeply, watching a cloud of air drift from his mouth to the crisp, open air. He liked to sigh into the cold, wiggling his fingers in the warm misty clouds. It was lonely up here, and yet he felt a sense of peace and belonging under the vast, inky black sky. His thoughts were allowed to roam free here-- their shapeless bodies galloping over the pale grey tiles of his roof, running along the windowsills, leaping from the ground and back up again, into his mind. He liked to imagine his stressful thoughts as owls flying all around him, pecking at his clothes and snuggling up against his arms. To let them go would mean to set the worry and stress free, far and away from where he sat, and he liked to envision it as vividly as possible. Shifting on his yellow owl-print blanket, he holds out his arms and closes his eyes, imagining another owl leaving his fingertips. The soft, slightly ruffled feathers and its wide, golden eyes-- just like his. The sound of freedom it would make with its speckled wings, and the sight he would see as it flew away into the night. _What a beautiful sensation_ he thinks, smiling and opening his eyes. He leans back into the blanket he so loves (because someone very special bought it for him) and reaches his hand up towards the sky, wishing that someone was there to share it with him. Not just _anyone_ of course-- a special someone with dark, soft curls and deep, enchanting gunmetal blue eyes. Skin pale and smooth as porcelain, and long fingers he liked to fidget with out of habit. Bokuto could cry just looking at him, bathing in his beauty. In fact, tears pricked at his eyes now-- they weren’t happy tears though. They were sad, mournful almost, as he imagined what it would be like to hold him close, to run his calloused hand through the curls he so longed to touch. To breathe in the scent of him, to taste the soft lips on his fragile face. The way he would look up at him, the way he would quietly whisper _I love you_ as they kept each other warm under the night sky. For Bokuto, he can only imagine. 

  
  
  
  


_________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Akaashi sneezed, grabbing a tissue from his desk. He wonders in the back of his mind whether he is sick, but doesn’t dwell on it. A lot of things are on his mind at the moment, yet right now his thoughts seem to be revolving around a certain golden-eyed individual he sees almost every day. Five whole days of the week, Akaashi Keiji gets to see his favorite (though he doesn’t like to admit it) person in the entire world. The way his heart races and the contented feeling he feels is both a blessing and a curse, though he can’t decide at the moment which category it fits more into. He knows what he feels, and he’s distinguished it already. He finds feelings are easier to hide when they are identified, so he has done just that. Akaashi was experiencing something called  _ unrequited love _ . Keiji can describe it as the feeling of drowning,  _ choking  _ in an ocean of unacknowledged emotions, combined with the joy, elatedness, and the contentedness of a cloud nine. It was peaceful mountains with benches to gaze upon the scenery, and treacherous valleys you tumble into at moments notice-- falling, scraping,  _ bleeding  _ until your very last breath. It was a confusing experience-- he would know since he had been in this situation for the past year. He wouldn’t call it sudden, it was more of a slow, burning fire that was fueled by any and every interaction that he encountered with him.

Yes, if it wasn’t obvious enough, Akaashi Keiji is in love with Bokuto Koutaro. Nothing less, nothing more. In his previous years, Akaashi would have told you that he thought love was unnecessary, a trick of nature that persuaded humans into reproducing more and more until they would inevitably kill the very planet that birthed them. 

Now, he calls it a simple distraction (or that’s what he’s trying to make himself believe).

It’s not because he’s getting bad grades, or that his volleyball skills were decreasing because of it (if anything they were getting better and better). It was simply because every second of the day, Akaashi would be thinking about him. Every. Single. Millisecond. This was a problem for multiple reasons, and he kept a carefully monitored list of them inside his mind. It went something like this;

  1. Thinking too much about him will eventually lead to bad grades.
  2. Thinking too much about him might also lead to a decrease in volleyball skills.
    1. This could lead to Bokuto-san getting even _more_ moody even on good days.
    2. This could also lead to getting kicked out of the club for lack of effort and never seeing Bokuto again.
  3. Thinking too much about him can lead to parent involvement because they might see him down too often.



  
As you can see, there are plenty of  _ valid  _ reasons why he shouldn’t think about Bokuto. Yet, here he was every day, thinking about how much he wanted to run his hand through his soft dual-colored hair. How much he wanted to kiss him  _ senseless _ . How much he wanted to be in those muscular arms, safe and warm. How he wanted to cuddle up in the sheets, feet trapping the others as he listened to Bokuto talk on and on about owl puns and random fun facts. How much he wanted to share a meal with him, cook for him and say  _ otsukare sama desu (good work today)  _ after they came home. How much he wanted to wake up, knowing that he would see Bokuto coming back from a morning run (he was always an early riser because of sports), and going to sleep knowing he would repeat the cycle. Things like these, Akaashi can only dream of. Maybe he was delusional, and Bokuto did manage to love him back despite all of his flaws. He would never know until he tried. For now, he could only imagine.


End file.
